Third Kothvat Coalition
The Third Kothvat Coalition (TKC), also known as the Free Kothvat Coalition, formerly known as the Five Empire, the Kothvat Coalition and the''' Kothvat Coalition for the Order of Kor', was a major regional power located in the Core quadrant. It was, at a time, one of the most powerful governmental entities in known space. Along with the Reformed Union of Planets, it was the foremost dominant powers in the High and Central Region, before the civil war in the 26th century that decimated its territory and ended the Coalition status as one of the powerhouse in the quadrant. History The Coalition started of as a powerful political and military alliance pact made up by five commanding species: the Ovon, the Voseroid, the Baraklite, the Ronomeq and the Gandasghi along with thousands of other affiliated planets. The Coalition pact was signed on Kothvat, one of the largest planet-cities on in the Ovon territory. After the end of the Borders War in 2455, various designated territories and sectors of the United Confederacy of Species were altered to compensate for the efforts of rebuilding peace in the Core Quadrant. The move resulted in thousands of Premier Specie planets outside of the High Region to lose much of its expanded territory and created a 10-year period of political unrest and instabilities in the quadrant. Disenchanted with the inability to direct from the High Council, the Five Empire declared their secession from the United Confederacy of Species, and created their own governmental body in 2468, with clear intentions of disposing the Confederacy and take back their claimed territories. The government was deemed as an unrecognised state by the Confederation. Up until 2471, in order to greatly focus on the rising internal conflicts with another new separatist movement, the Confederation produced a treaty with the Coalition, in which the Confederacy fully accepted its sovereignty but in turns, wanted the Coalition’s cooperation for the ongoing Union War. '''Quadrant War (2480-2494)' The Coalition at first accepted the treaty, but later breached it and declared war on both of the United Confederacy of Species and the Reformed Union of Planets, in order to secure it as the dominant power of the High and Central Region. The Coalition’s entry marked both the end of the Union War on the Confederacy and the beginning of the Quadrant War. The High Council of Twelve, the rulers of the Confederacy, surrendered in 2493, as a government, but the remnants of UCS still continued to fight until mid-2494. After 13 years of interstellar conflicts, the Kothvat Coalition and the Reformed Union agreed to cease-fire in 2494, five months after the fall of the Confederacy. With the armistice established shortly after, a neutral zone was set up to separate the two powers from then onwards. The remaining High Council and the Premier Specie worlds, being the perpetrators of the Axis War, were divided for occupation by the two governments, following the New York Occupation Agreement, until peace and stability had been restored in those worlds. Union-Kothvat Cold War (2495-2578) The relations between the two states became more stranded in the following years, and could be considered as hostile, evidencing by various treaties and military alliance created by both powers with other governments, to enter another conflict should the other power decided to breach the Armistice Treaty. Although the Coalition’s rival, the Reformed Union of Planets had since been making efforts to prevent hostility and an eventual new galactic war, by suggesting diplomatic and cooperative agreements, their relations were still very much severed to each other and would expected to be so from years to come. End of the Cold War In 2575, the Coalition began its Third Re-establishment as a theocracy entity, with the Order of Kor, a religious-led faction that was one of the three seceded parties alongside the Coalition and the Union from the United Confederacy of Species, which joined the Coalition in the Axis War, and became a dominant religion/governmental body of the Coalition. The new government was established by the Kothvat conservatives officers, controlled by General Va’y and backed by the Order following the successful coups and execution of Born Worig, a progressive former Leader of the Coalition, who had made several significant reform changes that was deemed by Va’y and the Order as treacherous and pro-Union acts. The Kothvat Civil War (2576-2580) Main article: Kothvat Civil War The state was renamed as the Kothvat Coalition for the Order of Kor in 2575, and adopted the principals of the Order into the Coalition Principal Charters. The High Priest of the Order controlled the Central Committee and only needed to answer to the Leader, who was nothing more than a puppet to the High Priest. The Order Coalition ceased to exist in 2580, following the end of the Kothvat Civil War, in which it lost to the RUAMCOP-backed Free Kothvat Coalition. The current Kothvat Coalition today was a middle power and has since ceased its status as a superpower in the High Region, following the devastating after-effects of the civil war and the secession of many of the Kothvat states. Government